Today, conveyor systems are at the heart of many production facilities and/or techniques. As conveyor systems become more efficient, production lines can correspondingly become increasingly automated. Advantageously, this leads directly to increases in productivity and efficiency. Therefore, the desirability of efficient, reliable conveyor systems is apparent.
Despite recent developments and advances in conveyor design, further improvements in overall operating characteristics are desired. For example, most modular link conveyor systems developed to date do not traverse bends or corners well. In some cases, a curve is accomodated by interrupting the continuity of the conveyor, and providing a plurality of small, independently operating sections. This problem is compounded and the need for individual sections increased, as the width (track) of the belt increases.
Another stop-gap measure used with the prior art systems is to off-load product from one conveyor onto another by mechanical robots and the like when sharp bends are necessary. This obviously is not desirable because it adds to system complexity and expense. It also reduces operating speeds and necessarily adds a further degree of uncertainty to the system. This increases the potential for system breakdowns and/or failures.
A number of conveyor systems using modular links have been developed in the recent past. While somewhat effective, they suffer from the above limitation as well as others. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,141 to Lapeyre et al. discloses a conveyor belt composed of a plurality of individual modular links. The links include a plurality of first and second ends which tightly intermesh with those of the adjacent links, forming the belt. The links are elongated in the longitudinal direction. This elongation coupled with the tight intermeshing of the pluralities of link ends renders this type chain inappropriate for use in systems where a continuous conveyor surface moving around curves and bends are required.
In an apparent attempt to overcome the above limitations, U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,907 to Palmaer discloses a conveyor belt comprised of a plurality of intermeshing modular links. The links are specially shaped giving them a limited ability to round bends. Thus, although this conveyor exhibits a degree of improvement, it is not without its shortcomings. For example, the conveyor supporting structure is complicated and includes an unusually large number of individual components. Additionally, the conveyor belt return frame is mounted separately from the belt supply frame. This increases the complexity of the design and the expense of construction. In addition, the separate frames disadvantageously increase the installation and maintenance requirements. The height is also increased preventing use of the system in low clearance situations.
Thus, it is clear that a need exists for an improved conveyor system. Such a conveyor system would exhibit improved operation around bends or corners. Additionally, such a conveyor system would be of simple design so as to be less expensive to produce and install. The system would also be relatively compact and therefore capable of operation in a relatively small space as often found in manufacturing facilities. Further, the improved conveyor system would operate more smoothly and reliably.